familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Mary Ellen Burke (1870-1957)
Mary Ellen Burke (1870-1957) aka Mamie Burke; Dressmaker and Housewife (b. March 31, 1870, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA - d. November 15, 1957, Saint Francis Hospital, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA) Parents *William Burke (1841-1919) *Margaret Kane (1846-1912) Birth She was born on March 31, 1870 in Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, Sibling *John Joseph Burke I (1868-1939) who married Nora M. Finn (1866-1898), and after her death he married Josephine Smith (1875-1962) aka Josephine Schmidt. Baptism Mary was baptized at Saint Patrick's Roman Catholic Church in Jersey City on April 03, 1870. Jersey City, New Jersey In 1892 her family was living at 26 Atlantic Street in Jersey City, where her father was a milk dealer. Marriage On July 21, 1892 she married Richard B. Patterson II (1869-1930). Richard was the son of Richard B. Patterson I (1835-1908) and Cornelia Augusta Betts (1837-1917). Raised children Mary and Richard raised two children who most likely were from her husband's previous marriage: John Patterson (1886-?) who never married and disappeared from the family; and Leona Veronica Patterson (1892-1963) who married John Joseph Hammelbacher I (1885-c1947). The 1900 US Census lists both children as being born before the marriage. The family story told to Thomas Patrick Norton (1920- ) was that the children were from a previous marriage of Richard Patterson's, but Richard and Mary state on their marriage license that this was their first marriage for each of them. Delaware County, Pennsylvania In 1900 the Burke family was living at 8 Atlantic Avenue in Jersey City and by 1910 Mary and her husband were living in Delaware County, Pennsylvania with her parents, and her daughter, Leona. Robert, their son moved out between 1900 and 1910. In 1920 Mary and Richard were living on Cedar Road in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania in a house or apartment next to Leona, their daughter. Between 1920 and 1930 Mary's brother, John Joseph Burke had financial trouble and Mary was given his daughters: Bertha Marie Burke (1902-1971) and Josephine Veronica Burke (1907-1995) aka Mae Burke, to raise. Cataracts Mary had cataracts later in life and wore thick glasses but she had her vision restored when her cataracts were removed. Accidental fall and death On September 26, 1957 she had an accidental fall at her home that fractured her pelvis and she died on November 15, 1957 of a heart attack related to her injuries. Burial She was buried in Holy Cross Cemetery, Yeadon, Pennsylvania with: *Margaret Kane (1846-1912) wife of William Burke *William Burke (1845-1919) husband of Margaret Kane *Richard B. Patterson II (1869-1930) husband of Mary Burke *Bertha Marie Burke (1902-1971) granddaughter of William and Margaret *Josephine Veronica Burke (1907-1995) granddaughter of William and Margaret Her funeral mass was at Sacred Heart Roman Catholic Church in Yeadon. There is no tombstone for her grave. External links *Mary Ellen Burke (1870-1957) at Findagrave *Mary Ellen Burke (1870-1957) at Facebook *Mary Ellen Burke (1870-1957) at Geni.com Images File:Burke-MaryEllen 1870 birth baptism.png|1870 birth and baptism File:1885 census Burke Kane.png|1885 New Jersey census File:1910 census Patterson Burke Kane.jpg|1910 US census living in Morton, Pennsylvania Category:Non-SMW people articles